Still There For Me
by harrypottergirlie89
Summary: I got kinda inspired but the song by Corbin and Vanessa it's not really about the song, it jsut inpsired me. This story kinda just popped in my head one day! Please read it, I think you'll like it! It's TROYELLA Centered! T to be safe Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton, 18, rolled his eyes when he stepped off the bus. His coach warned the team of this, there was a large group of people standing outside, hollering at him and his team. This was a major game, two arrivals coming together once again. Troy and his teammates were on their way down to the locker room to change and get ready for the game.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Gabriella!" an old tattered man yelled to her.

"Coming" she said walking into the man's office.

"Gabriella can you go get Duke's roster for the boys game?" the old man asked, while looking for something in his office.

"Can't Michael do it?"

"He's busy doing something else for me. It's no big deal. It's just the guys locker room." The old man told her.

"John, isn't there like a thing about how women aren't allowed down there?" she wondered.

"Well yea, but this is an emergency and plus don't you want to see hot men changing? And plus isn't that boyfriend of yours on Dukes team, you'd get to see him naked." John joked. Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"Haha John, he's not my boyfriend, used to be and you know that, but seriously how come Michael can't do it?" she asked.

"I told you he's doing something for me already, can you please hurry too. We really need it." John replied.

"But-" Gabriella started to whine, but John looked up at her and gave her a stern face. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good, now go!"

Gabriella walked out of his office and started to walk towards where the away team locker room was. Freaky math, genius girl was attending the University of Maryland and working in the athletic office for the basketball team. Her boss John was like a father figure to her. She knew if she ever needed anything, she could go to him for anything. John told her and Michael both that it was first name business when working for him. Michael was this six foot three blonde hair, blue-eyed cutie, but he was nothing more than a friend to Gabriella. Michael and John both knew Gabriella and Troy's history, they were the only ones who knew, not even Gabriella's girlfriends knew. Gabriella knew that she would get crap for dating someone from Duke University, especially Troy Bolton. The thing is though Troy and Gabriella aren't dating. During their last summer together they decided that breaking up was the best thing to do, they both wanted to be able to concentrate on school and they both knew that long relationships never work, despite still loving and caring for each other so much. They constantly talked on the phone and chatted on AIM. Troy Bolton was better than former Duke player J.J. Reddick and Troy was only a freshman on the team. The whole nation knew that Troy Bolton will be/is the "next big thing" in basketball, everyone knew that one day he would play professional basketball. He was already getting offers, and he was only a freshman. Troy just didn't want to be a basketball star yet, in college yea, but not in the NBA, not yet anyways. He told himself he was going to concentrate on his degree first and foremost.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy pulled off his shirt when he started to hear catcalls coming from his teammates. He looked up to see a familiar face walking down the isle, looking a little apprehensive.

"Ow-OW! SEXY MAMA!" one of Troy's teammates, Zac called as he stared at Gabriella, while she walked. Troy smacked him across the head. The thing was though. Gabriella wasn't even wearing anything skimpy, not that she does anyways. She was wearing an old red and white hoodie. It read "East High, Wildcats, Basketball Champions 2007" on it. The back of it read Bolton number 14.

"Ow dude that hurt! What the hell was that for?" Zac exclaimed.

"Dude leave her alone." Troy told him seriously as he walked away and walked over towards Gabriella with a bounce in his step, literally.

"Looking for muah?" Troy asked her flashing her the hugest grin ever. All he wanted to pick her up and twirl her around. He was so ecstatic to finally see her. Over his thanksgiving break he couldn't go home to Albuquerque because of his basketball schedule. That's what playing a division one sport in college does to you, it basically takes over your life. Gabriella smiled at him, all she wanted to do was be back in his arms and call him "hers", but they both agreed that it wasn't the best thing not to be together, but it was killing them both.

"Actually I'm looking for your coach." She giggled as she saw Troy's grin turn to a frown.

"Oh… for what?" he asked still frowning.

"I work in the athletics department foe the basketball team, I just don't travel with them. I do odds and ends type stuff and I'm here to get your roster." She informed him. Troy started to laugh, but not normal laughing, he was laughing so hard he was crying. Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"It's not that funny."

"You're right, it's HILARIOUS!" he said still laughing. Gabriella smacked him playfully. "I mean, I knew I was going to run into you sometime, but I mean, down here? And you working for the Athletics Department for your school, it's just hilarious!"

"What ever." She replied. A man with dark brown hair was walking towards the team. Gabriella scurried over to him.

"Are you the coach?" she asked him. The man looked at her skeptically.

"Yea, Coach Kaye." He informed her.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez and I work for the University of Maryland's Athletics

Department, for the basketball team, anyways, they sent me down here to get your roster for the game." She told him.

"Huh, okay, hold on a second." As Coach Kaye started walking back from where he was coming from. Gabriella walked back over to Troy. Troy just smiled at her and she returned it, he looked down and saw what she was wearing.

"What rooting for the opposing team are we Montez?"

"Haha don't think too highly of yourself Bolton. But of course, and only because it's _you_." She whispered the "of course part". "You like the sweat shirt?"

"It's looks too familiar. Come here." He said engulfing her into the biggest hug ever. The whole team had looked up from where they were changing and watched the two interact and were a little puzzled. "God I've missed you." Troy breathed in her scent, that too familiar scent of warm vanilla and honeysuckle.

"Me too." She replied, she looked up from where she was, she had buried her head into his chest. Gabriella got lost in those crystal blue eyes of Troy's. They both started to lean in but were cut off.

"Bolton! Already macking on the opposing team's girls?" Coach Kaye wondered.

"Uhhh… did you just sue the word macking?" Troy asked. Coach Kaye just laughed. "Actually Coach this is _the_ Gabriella Montez". Coach Kaye just smiled.

"Woahhhh, this is the girl that you don't shut up about?" Zac, Troy's teammate asked him, walking over to them. Troy scratched the back of his neck and Gabriella just looked up at Troy giggling. The rest of the team rushed over and apologized for how they previously acted and Gabriella said it was fine and told them that she hoped that they didn't do that to every girl that they lay their eyes on.

"Oh don't worry he speaks very highly of you, he says nothing but great things about you." Coach Kaye informed Gabriella and gave her his team roster.

"Thanks." She replied with a big grin. "Well I better go. Oh and Troy your parents are here with your little sister, they wanted to surprise you but I thought I'd just let you know, so act surprised when you see them. I pulled strings at last minute and got them courtside seats on your side for Christmas." Troy just smiled at her.

"You know you're incredible right?" he told her.

"I know aren't I?" she giggled. Gabriella gave Troy kiss on the cheek, but so close it could have been his lips. She had lingered there for a few seconds.

"Good luck, I'll be rooting for you." She whispered in his ear. Gabriella gave him one last hug and then was off with Duke's roster. What she didn't tell him was that she would be joining his parents courtside, she thought she'd leave him a small surprise. Troy just stood there with the biggest grin on his face. Zac waved his hand in front of Troy's face, but Troy didn't budge.

"Troy… TROY… TROY!!! Dude, you look like you've been hit by a freaking bus or something." Zac pointed out, but Troy still didn't move.

"It's called love, try it sometime Zac" Coach Kaye chuckled. Zac looked like he was thinking about something.

"Wait a minute… HEY!" Zac exclaimed. Coach Kaye chuckled again.

"Come on guys, let's go kick some ass!" Coach Kaye yelled throwing his fists up in the air and the team cheered and high-fived each other. Troy finally got out of his daze and joined his team. The team ran out onto the court one by one. They started warming up and Troy was waiting for his turn to do a lay up so he was scanning dukes' side. Despite being away, a good amount of people showed up to cheer on duke. Troy found his Dad, but his Mom was hugging someone, that someone being Gabriella. Troy just smiled and just shook his head. It was finally his turn and he did a lay up with ease.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Gabriella joked.

"Gabriella!" Mr and Mrs. Bolton both exclaimed. The Bolton family had always been her second family, and she loved Troy's parents like her own. They were always there for her and always supported her. She knew if she ever needed anything she could go to them. She had seen them over her Thanksgiving break, despite Troy not being there. Actually her mom, Mrs. Bolton, M. Bolton and her all had Thanksgiving dinner together, just them.

"Gabbbbbbbbiiiii!!!!!" a little girl, who couldn't have been older than five years old exclaimed jumping into Gabriella's lap.

"Kaaaattttiiieee!" Gabriella mimicked. She smiled down at the little girl in her lap. Katie had the famous Bolton light brown hair, but unlike Troy she had these aquamarine colored eyes that always seemed to have a sparkle in them.

"Guess what Gabi!" Katie yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't know what!?" Gabriella exclaimed with just as much enthusiasm as Katie.

"I'm now five!" Katie said holding up five fingers and waving them in front of her face. Gabriella giggled at the little girl in front of her.

"Oh wow. You're a big girl now aren't ya?" Gabriella asked her.

"MMMMHMMMM!"

"A big girl that can now start helping out around the house more!" Mrs. Bolton pointed out to her daughter, who just made a funny face. The Bolton's and Gabriella just laughed at Katie's expression.

"Well since you're such a big girl now, I have something for you!" Gabriella told Katie, who's face just lit up.

"Ohhhhh what is it?" Katie wondered. Gabriella first pulled out a lime green bear.

"We had this thing called novelty night at my school and it's totally cool! My friends and I got to make different things like license plates, pens, and stuff animals!"

"Realllyy, you made this for me?" Katie asked, her eyes wide, astonished that someone would do something so nice for her.

"Yep!" Gabriella smiled as Katie snuggled close to her body.

"I have one more thing, but it's also your Christmas gift okay? This is _really_ special, this is like a **REALLY** big girl thing, so you have to take good care of it okay?" Gabriella told her seriously as she pulled a small box that was wrapped in birthday wrapping paper. Katie unwrapped it and it unveiled a velvet box. She opened it carefully-like she was going to break it. Katie's mouth dropped open.

"Katie what is it?" her mom wondered looking over her shoulder.

"Oh wow. Katie, that's beautiful!" her dad said gawking at what was in front of her. In the velvet box laid a sterling silver _K_.

"Put it on me?" Katie asked Gabriella excitedly.

"Of course, you like it?"

"I wuv itttt!" Gabriella put the necklace on for Katie and it fit perfectly. Katie couldn't help but beam.

"Good" Gabriella replied kissing the little girl's forehead. "Happy Birthday Katie."

(A/N: New Story! Do you like it? I hope you do. Not sure where I'm exactly going to go with it, I have a few ideas, not sure which way I want to go yet! I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to get this idea out of my head, it was nagging at me to write it down! LOL! Remember I don't own HSM, much to my dismay. If you guys don't like it I'm gonna just take it down, but I wanted to see if people liked it or not. I know I love it, but that's just me! Any kinda of review will help! Thank you so much!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we go see Twoy now?" Katie asked taking her mother's hand in hers. The basketball game had just ended and it was a very tight match, but Maryland came out on top. Duke was ahead by two points, with three seconds left in the game. Maryland had the ball put up a three pointer, which went in.

"Yea that's what where we're walking to." Mrs. Bolton told her youngest.

"Man, tough loss." Mr. Bolton muttered to himself.

"Yea it was." Gabriella replied hearing him. They had ended up at the away team's locker room and were waiting outside of it for Troy. About twenty minutes later the team was piling out of the locker room.

"TWOY!" Katie yelled running up to him and jumping in her big brother's open arms.

"Katie, Mom, Dad, wh-wh-what are you guys doing here?" Troy questioned winking at Gabriella who just giggled.

"Well, Gabriella had gotten us courtside seats last minute and well, here we are!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh wow, that was really nice of you Ella. Thanks" Troy said hugging her with Katie still in his arms.

"I do what I can." Gabriella giggled.

"Awe you coming home with us?" Katie asked.

"Yeppp." Troy said.

"Gabriella's' flying out with us too." Mr. Bolton informed him.

"Really? You didn't tell me that."

"I thought I'd leave that a secret" she smiled at him.

"Well you're just full of secrets tonight aren't you?" Troy asked Gabriella. She giggled at him and shook her head no.

"Ready to go Troy?" his dad wondered trying to take Katie from him.

"Nah, I got her and besides I don't think she wants you." Troy laughed walking in-step with his parents and Gabriella. Katie stuck her tongue out at her Dad and everyone laughed. Katie snuggled into her big brother's chest and put her head on his shoulder. Mr. Bolton took Troy's duffel bag from him because he was struggling with that and carrying Katie at the same time.

"Gabi do we have to stop by your dorm room?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"If you don't mind." She replied.

"Not a problem, not a problem at all." Mr. Bolton said. Everyone had finally gotten to the Bolton's rental car, which was a brand new Jeep Grand Cherokee. Troy opened the car door for Gabriella and then went to the other side and put Katie carefully into her car seat and buckled her up. Katie had fallen asleep on Troy's shoulder. Troy walked back to the other side and climbed into the car. Gabriella had scooted to the middle seat to make room for Troy.

"Where's your dorm room?" Mr. Bolton asked Gabriella.

"Oh just make a right out of the parking lot then at the light make a left. Go two lights then make another right and it's right there." Gabriella told Mr. Bolton.

"So where's the hotel and did you guys get an extra room for Ella?" Troy wondered.

"We're staying at the Best Western in Loudon, Virginia. The cheapest airfare we could find was out of Dulles International Airport. So we're a good hour to an hour and a half away. You guys can sleep on the way there if you're tired. And yea we did get an extra room. Your dad and I thought Gabriella and you wouldn't mind sharing a room together. If that's alright with you Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton informed Troy and Gabriella.

"That's totally fine, thank you Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella replied.

"Daughter, you know its Mom or Katherine." Mrs. Bolton laughed.

"Oh sorry Mom!" Gabriella giggled. Troy just smiled at the two of them. His three favorite girls we're with him at the moment and he couldn't ask for more. About fifteen minutes later Mr. Bolton pulled up to Gabriella's dorm.

"I'll just be about ten minutes." Gabriella told them.

"I'll help you." Troy said getting out of the car first then holding a hand out for Gabriella so she could get out with ease.

"Thanks" she thanked him. Mr. Bolton put his flashers on and climbed out of the car. He went around and opened the trunk. Mr. Bolton stood there waiting for Troy and Gabriella to come back down. In the dorm room, Gabriella was giving Troy a quick tour around. Troy walked by her desk and smiled at it. Her desk was covered in picture frames. Troy was flooded with memories from junior year to senior year. There were pictures from prom, summer, homecomings, girls night outs, etc. There was this one a picture that stood out the most to Troy. It was of him and Gabriella from senior prom kissing. Chad had taken it as a prank, but it turned out to be the sweetest picture the two of them had. Troy picked it up and traced his finger along the frame and sighed.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked him coming up behind him and puting her hands on his waist. She had to stand on her tiptoes to see what he was looking at.

"That was the best night ever." She whispered in his ear. The sound of her voice sent chills up Troy's spine.

"Yea. It was." He said putting down the frame and turning around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Troy…" she breathed pressing her forehead against his.

"I've missed you" Troy breathed against her cool skin.

"I know me too." She told him sincerely letting a tear fall from her eye. Troy brushed it away with his thumb. His lips were barely touching hers when his phone started singing OneRepublic's song "Apologize".

"Yea Dad?" Troy asked spinning around from Gabriella who went over and grabbed one of her backpacks, she had two, two backpacks, two duffels and two large suitcases. "Sorry Gabriella was just giving me a quick tour around her room, we'll be right down there."

"My Dad was wondering where we were." Troy told Gabriella as he shut his cell phone. Troy turnedback around and laughed when he saw all of Gabriella's suitcases. "Geez Ella what did you bring, your whole wardrobe or something?"

"Haha, funny Wildcat. Funny." She said tossing him a backpack. Troy pretended to fall down to the ground.

"God what do you have in here bricks?" Troy joked getting back up from the floor. Gabriella just glared at him and watched him put the backpack on. Gabriella then tossed him one of her duffel bags then the other one. "Am I your bell boy or something?"

"For tonight you are." She laughed rolling a suitcase over to him.

"You're priceless you know that right?"

"I know, come on lets go before your Dad gets even angrier." Gabriella walked out of her dorm room with one of her backpacks and one of her suitcases. Once outside in the hallway, Gabriella locked her door. A few steps later they reached the elevator and Gabriella pushed the down arrow button. Five minutes later the pair were outside and putting things into the Bolton's rental car.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella thanked him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing into the car. Troy followed her into the car and the pair buckled up. Once they were buckled up, Mr. Bolton sped off for their hotel. About twenty minutes of chatting and catching up with the Bolton's Gabriella yawned. She placed her head on Troy's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Tired?" Troy whispered.

"Mmmhmmm." Gabriella replied.

"It's okay. Go to sleep." He told her placing his lips on her forehead and then kissing her nose softly to which Gabriella giggled. "Ohhhh ticklish?"

"Yes, but you know that… OH NO!" Gabriella exclaimed when she felt Troy's hands attack her sides. She burst out laughing. "Trrroooyyyyyy, TROOOYYY! STOP, STOP STOOOOP!" Troy eventually stopped after five minutes of torturing Gabriella.

"I hate you." She told him, trying not to smile.

"No you don't, you _love_ me." He informed her.

"No I don't" Gabriella teased.

"Yes you do."

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"Uhhhh… No I don't" Gabriella said keeping a straight face. Troy put up his upper lip and gave her his signature look-at-me-I'm-so-cute puppy dogface. "Oh GOD! NOT that face! NOOOOO!"

"You know that face is so irresistible." Gabriella whispered and Troy just smirked at her. "You're just so irresistible wildcat."

"I know. What can I say!" Troy laughed. Gabriella joined him in laughing. The two quieted down and Gabriella went back to resting on Troy's shoulder. She closed her eyes softly as Troy ran his hand through her hair. A few minutes later Gabriella drifted into a comfortable sleep.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It seemed like it was five minutes later when in reality it was an hour later. Gabriella awoke from Troy gently waking her up. She groaned a little bit making Troy laugh a little.

"Come on beautiful, we're here" Troy pointed out getting out of the car and grabbing his duffel. Gabriella was right behind him and she opened the trunk to the car.

"Which bag is it?" Troy asked her.

"The white one –yawn-with the pink and orange-yawn-polka dots" she replied. Troy grabbed her suitcase and followed his parents and Katie towards check-in. They got their separate rooms and went off in that direction. It ended up being that Troy and Gabriella were on the first floor and Troy's parents and Katie were on the third.

"Eight am, down stairs in the library!" Katherine, Mrs. Bolton called after Troy and Gabriella as her, Mr. Bolton and Katie got into the elevator.

Troy and Gabriella's room was all the way at the end of the hallway. Troy slid the hotel card into the slot and opened the door. They walked into the hotel room and there was only one king size bed. They both laughed.

"I think your parents are trying to tell us something." Gabriella laughed.

"Yea either they want Grandchildren or they want us to desperately get back together. And I think I'll go with the second one" Troy said winking at Gabriella as he placed his bag and Gabriella's on a table in the corner. The room was a little spacious and it was very nice. There was one bed, a flat screen television, a small table, two night stands, a bathroom of course and a mini fridge. "I'm going to take a shower." Troy opened his duffel bag pulled out boxers, pajama pants and a white wildcat t-shirt. Troy also grabbed his shampoo and his bar of soap and headed for the bathroom. Gabriella walked over to the small table, where her and Troy's bags were, except she didn't open hers. Gabriella started to go through Troy's. She grabbed one of his boxers, his duke basketball sweatshirt. She quickly changed into just a pair of Troy's boxers and the sweatshirt. Gabriella then walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. She got in bed and then pulled the covers back over her. She turned onto her stomach and closed her eyes. A few minutes later Troy came out of the shower and got under the covers too. He laid on his side and sneaked his hand up the sweatshirt. Troy gently ran his hand up and down Gabriella's back. She opened one of her eyes to see him and gave him a small smile. Troy pulled his hand from under the sweatshirt as she turned on to her back. Troy was now sitting up and Gabriella was running her hand up and down his arm, every once in awhile her hand would sneak under his sleeve. They just sat there enjoying each others presence. Troy leaned down slowly as he placed a soft kiss on Gabriella's lips. Troy was about to pull away, but Gabriella brought him back down for more. Gabriella kissed Troy back with every feeling that she held captive since she last saw Troy before they went away to college. They finally pulled apart after they both needed air.

"Where does this put us?" Troy asked bluntly.

"Troy, I love you so much and I'm very willing now to try a long distance relationship, if you're willing to. No other girls, Troy, no other guys for me, no one. Just you and me, back together again. It's going to be hard and we'll probably get into some stupid fights, but in the end I think it will be worth it." Gabriella replied.

"Ella, there hasn't ever been another girl. You're my only girl, you're the one that I can honestly talk to about anything, you're my best friend. You're more than just a pretty face, you're intelligent, funny, quirky and a little crazy at times, but I love you. I love you for who you are and over these past few months I was so afraid that you were going to move on and find someone new. You're the one that I can picture being with for the rest of my life and growing old together. You're the one I want in my future, not anyone else, just you. Will you be my girlfriend… again?" Troy stated. Gabriella felt a tear fall from her eye.

"Troy…" she breathed leaning up and kissing him softly. "Does that answer your question?"

"I think it does." Troy smiled at her and they kissed again. "Come on lets get some sleep." Troy laid back down on the bed. He turned on his side and Gabriella laid on her side, her back facing him, so he could hold her close. Troy kissed her hair and Gabriella giggled.

"I love you wildcat."

"I love you too Ella"

**(A/N: Wow, so sorry this took forever to update! My schools Internet has been done for like ever and they finally put it up today! It's been down since like Sunday, and even the library had no connection. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think, I know it was kinda short, but I promise, I'll make the next chapter super long! If there's a certain event or idea in your head that you might want to see let me know because I'm always open for new ideas! Next chapter will be awhile, I still have to write it and I have like so much crap to do! Sorry!)**


End file.
